Foam
by Democratic Anarchy
Summary: Brittany takes care of Santana after her summer surgery. Under the dosage of pain killers, fluffiness ensues. Rated T to be safe. Brittana. One-shot.


_**Foam**_

Happy New Year, everybody! I finished watching the entire first two seasons of Glee a couple days ago, and have been inspired to write some Brittana fanfiction. Throughout the whole series, they have been so close, and it only makes sense that Brittany would be there for Santana after her enhancement surgery. Naturally, something fluffy must ensue! Enjoy. I don't own Glee. (Brittany x Artie would never exist if I did...)

* * *

><p>There weren't a lot of medical things Brittany knew about. Well, maybe cat diseases. Certainly not breast enhancement surgery, or whatever it was called. She didn't want to read any of the pamphlets around the office. Not only did she think the font would be too small and make it hard to read, she knew that it would freak her out if she knew what the doctors would be doing to Santana's body.<p>

Brittany also wasn't very good at winning arguments. She had desperately tried to tell Santana that she was beautiful the way she was, and the she liked her...well, you know, the way they were. "_If they were any bigger, they might not fit in my hands perfectly,"_ Brittany had said when Santana first brought it up during one of their summer sleepovers. That earned her a scowl, for breaking the rules and mentioning their secretive actions. (Brittany had only agreed not to talk about the things they did in the first place because she wanted Santana to be happy). It also earned her a kiss, Santana's favorite way to stop their conversation mid way.

But she wouldn't give up hope. "Are you sure about this?"

Santana just continued to flip through her magazine. "We've talked about this."

"I know, but-"

"Britt," Santana stopped her.

Even though Santana tried to be strong and confident all the time, Brittany knew when she wasn't. She could tell that Santana was nervous, worried even, by the way she kept crumpling the magazine pages under her shaky fingers. All Brittany wanted to do was to hold her hand and take her home, but she knew Santana would be mad at her if she did. Sometimes she doesn't want to listen to Santana about the way they should act in public, but she also doesn't want Santana to be mad at her. Brittany hates it when that happens.

A nurse came in to the waiting room holding a clipboard. "Lopez?"

Santana set the magazine down and stood up. She put on a smile that Brittany saw right through. "Well, wish me luck," she said.

Brittany got up before her best friend walked away. "Wait, you mean I can't come with you?"

Santana laughed. "Britt, I don't think you wanna be in there when they're cutting up the twins."

Well, no, she didn't. But she wanted to at least hold Santana's hand for support. _But I'm not allowed to do that,_ Brittany remembered. Pouting, she sat back down.

"You can still back out, you know."

The Latina started to answer when the nurse gave an impatient cough. "It won't take long," she said.

This time Brittany did reach out and give Santana's hand a supportive squeeze. "I'll be here."

Santana gave her a small smile, and walked out of the waiting room. Brittany sighed and sunk into her chair. She would just have to wait, not wanting to know all the unfathomable things the doctors were going to do to Santana's body.

* * *

><p>Not surprisingly, Brittany did not manage to fall asleep. Too many thoughts were in her head, too many worries. So, she just sat in the off-smelling and suspiciously clean waiting room tapping her foot. She didn't want to listen to music, that was one of her favorite things to do with Santana when she couldn't understand the lyrics. She certainly wasn't in a reading mood.<p>

Two hours passed in that same residual sort of limbo, and Brittany's butt was beginning to ache from sitting in the same position for such a long time. So, when then the nurse finally came out and motioned for her, Brittany nearly jumped out of her chair. All she wanted to do was get out of this place with Santana. "Did she make it?" Brittany questioned softly.

The lady just gave her a strange look, one Brittany hated but was so accustomed to, and led her towards the room where Santana was recovering.

"Will you be taking care of her?" she asked as they walked along the shiny, white tiled floors. Her shoes made strange squeaky noises as she walked.

Brittany nodded. "I'm just going to stay at her house for the next couple days. I don't want to bring her to my house because I think Lord Tubbington might like the scent of healing human flesh."

That earned her an eye roll.

They stopped outside a closed room. "Well, she's going to be groggy for a while. She should sleep when she gets home. Make sure to tell her to not take a shower. It would hurt. Baths are good."

Clearly tired of the teenager and her monotonous job, the nurse sighed. "She's going to be loopy for the first couple days because of the pain killers. Keep an eye on her." She opened the door for Brittany, and handed her the aforementioned bottle of pain killers.

"Loopy? Like the 'Loop de loop' song from Spongebob? That taught me how to tie my shoes," Brittany stated, but the nurse was already gone.

Santana laid on the bed, awake, but not fully. She groaned when she tried to sit up, so Brittany walked over and helped her to stand. Santana handed her a small bag, and when Brittany inspected it, her bra was inside. "C'mon, San, let's go home."

Her friend merely nodded and began to walk under the support of Brittany. They took the elevator (Brittany wouldn't dare risk the stairs) and slowly walked out of automatic doors. They were finally out of that dreaded facility, much to Brittany's pleasure.

She helped Santana into her father's car, and carefully strapped her in. Santana frowned again, either from pain or the lucidness of post-anesthesia treatment.

In the car ride home, Santana fell sound asleep, despite her discomfort. Her head bobbed whenever the car hit a bump, so Brittany drove carefully. She didn't want to wake her up.

They pulled into Santana's driveway, and Brittany cautiously unbuckled her best friend from the seat in an attempt to let her sleep. The blonde got out of the car herself, and quietly open the passenger side door. She didn't want Santana to have to wake up and make another painstaking attempt to walk, so Brittany resigned herself to the only option she could pull off.

Brittany slid her left hand under Santana's back, and the other under her butt. Sliding carefully and holding a firm grip, Brittany was able to lift Santana out of the car and into her arms. Thanks to her immense Cheerio's practice and heavy exercise routine, the blonde was surprisingly strong. Not to mention Santana barely weighed anything.

Shutting the door with her foot, Brittany made her way up the front door of Santana's residence. Luckily for her, the door was unlocked. She managed to twist the door knob by bending down slightly to make her hand more exposed. She was able to close it by doing the same thing.

Santana didn't even wake up as Brittany attempted this feat, but she did bury her face Brittany's exposed neck as they ascended their way up the staircase. Brittany could tell by the lack of noise in the house that Santana's parents were not home. They barely ever were, and sometimes Brittany was glad for that. It gave her and Santana much desired privacy, like now, but she was also frequently sad for her friend. Through her tough facade, Brittany could tell that Santana really needed her parents sometimes.

Brittany settled Santana onto her bed once they reached her room. Stirred by the movement and lack of closeness to Brittany, Santana awoke slightly. She sank into the sheets as her friend tucked her in, carefully avoiding to touch Santana's newly altered chest. "Movie," she whispered. Brittany nodded and went off to the other side of the room, where Santana's avid collection of her favorite films were stacked upon each other.

When she finally overcame her indecisiveness and picked one, she turned back towards the bed to find Santana already asleep. Brittany set the movie on the floor and quietly crawled into bed with her friend. She held Santana's hand as she slumbered.

* * *

><p>Hours must have passed as Santana slept, but Brittany really wasn't aware of them. Being so close to a sleeping person and hearing Santana's rhythmic breathing almost made Brittany doze off, as well. She spent those hours silently wavering between the edge of sleep and wakefulness.<p>

When the time that Santana did awake, it was in the form of her swearing from the dull pain of her procedure. Brittany, worried, bolted off the bed in the attempt to find the pain killers. She poured out three without reading the label, got a glass of water, and handed them to Santana. The newly awoken girl took them without hesitation.

"That'll make you feel better," Brittany said as she settled back on the bed with Santana.

Her friend nodded. "Thanks for doing this, Britt. It means a lot to me," Santana said quietly.

The blonde girl smiled. She loved doing things for Santana if it meant that the Latina would be open with her.

They laid there on the bed together, not talking, but still holding hands. It seemed both of them were too content with the intertwining of their fingers to move. Brittany rubbed her thumb against the smooth back of Santana's hand as her friend rested her head against Brittany's shoulders. It wasn't often they did things like this, unless it was in the moments after sex, so Brittany relished it.

Then Santana started to giggle. "Britt-Britt," she said as she playfully twirled one of Brittany's golden locks. "You're bea-uuu-tiful."

She only says that when she drunk, or high, Brittany noted. But she liked it when Santana played with her hair, so she just went with it.

"I want to play around," Santana said in a strange sort of way.

Brittany laughed. "Honey, we can't."

Santana gave a comical pout and snuggled against Brittany's shoulder. "Can we take a bath?"

"I didn't bring any other clothes. You can, though."

Brittany got up before Santana made the quick motion to jump out of her bed towards the bathroom. "Hold on." She moved around the bed and helped Santana up slowly and helped her walk towards the bath. She didn't know how well Santana would be able to walk in this new state.

Santana energetically switched on the knob to full blast, and the highest heat. Brittany giggled. "No, no," she said, as she turned it down to a reasonable temperature. She had to help Santana take her shirt off, which was more difficult than she would have imagined, given the fact that upon inspection, her whole chest seemed to be cut up. The pants were easier.

Easing Santana in the bath, Brittany nearly got herself all wet. "Bubble bath?" Santana questioned.

Not minding taking care of her best friend, Brittany nodded. She uncapped a pink bottle of the soapy stuff that makes it bubbly, and poured it in. Santana giggled as the now full tub began to erupt with the creation of bubbles. Brittany smiled as she watched as Santana started to make various shapes with the pink bubbles.

Brittany began to wash Santana's hair, much to the girl's pleasure. Brittany knew how much Santana liked it when she ran her fingers through her hair. However, Santana's expression took a quick flip as she pouted. "I tried to make you in the bubbles, but I couldn't."

"It's okay," the blonde girl said as she wiped away a drip of shampoo running precariously close to Santana's chocolate eyes.

Brittany pulled the stopper and the bottom of the bathtub, signalling the party was over. "Now we can watch a movie?" Santana asked gleefully. Brittany smiled as she began to dry off her exuberant friend. Maybe this is what the nurse meant by loopy.

Redressing Santana was no less of a feat than undressing her. Brittany selected an overly large t-shirt, so that Santana's chest would not be irritated any further. Slipping on the t-shirt and pajama pants, Brittany kicked Santana's previous attire out of the way as they both made their way back to Santana's bed.

Popping in her previous movie selection on the floor, Brittany settled back on the bed with her friend. Santana's wet hair was making both pillows damp, but the blonde didn't mind.

"I love you. I always have," Santana not-so-quietly stated.

Brittany knew that all of this was from the pain killers. Still, she couldn't stop her heart fluttering as Santana said the words Brittany had wanted to hear for so long. She didn't know if Santana would remember what she said, but Brittany would hold onto her words until she heard them again. Hopefully when she wasn't high on pain killers.

"I love you, too," Brittany replied, and kissed Santana's wet hair.

But when Brittany went to look at Santana's face, her friend was asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? It was just an idea that wouldn't leave my head. I know that some of the stuff regarding the pain killers or the surgery might be off, but I don't know a lot about the procedure, so don't flame me...Please review!<strong>


End file.
